Homemade Biscuits
by bakamonkey13
Summary: Axel and Roxas make biscuits. Oneshot. Fluff. [IT'S BACK!] AxelRoxas


Originally written:

April 16th, 2006.

Don't own KH. Duh. Tis a bit AU-ish.

This one was probably my most popular one-shot, I had over 30 reviews on it. Mostly cause it is a bit lighter than what I usually write. Hope everyone still loves it.

**

* * *

**

**Homemade Biscuits**  
_an AxelxRoxas one-shot_

"You guys seen Axel?" Roxas inquired. He had stuck his head into Zexion and Vexen's room, hoping to find his red-headed, pyromaniac of a best friend. Vexen was laying on his bed, reading, while Zexion was playing chess with Marluxia.

"No. Haven't seen him since the meeting this morning." Marluxia muttered. He moved a pawn, but it was instantly knocked out by Zexion's knight. Marluxia cussed under his breath and Vexen chuckled, not looking up, though.

"I haven't seen him, either." Zexion answered, smirking to himself because of the fact that he was kicking Marluxia's ass at chess. Vexen finally looked up from his book.

"He was in the library last I saw him. Said something about looking for something his grandma's given him, something he had in the library."

"Thanks, guys." Roxas said. He took off towards the library. Axel wasn't there. But, according to Luxaeus, he has headed downstairs. Roxas tromped down to the first floor of Castle Oblivion. He searched every little nook and cranny. Axel was nowhere to be found. Roxas groaned and slumped off to the kitchen, hoping to find some sea-salt ice cream. Before he was even at the door, he could hear a deep voice cursing from inside.

"Dammit! Ah, my nose itches! Stupid flour! OW! MY EYE!!!! GOD DAMMIT ALL!!!!!!!"

Roxas blinked stupidly. He peeked his head inside the kitchen. A tall, skinny man with crazy red hair stood at the counter, his back to Roxas. He wasn't wearing the Organization cloak, but a pair of tattered blue jeans and an old white tee-shirt. Roxas stepped into the kitchen. Axel didn't even notice him. He was still cursing and stirring around something in a large bowl.

"You stupid flour. You're gonna burn in hell! You're lucky I don't just set you aflame now, but you see, I still need your stupid powdery, fucked-up self. But, if I did not, by everything in this Organization and on my grandma's grave, I would watch you burn. And laugh. HA!"

Roxas snuck up behind Axel and peeked over his shoulder.

"Boo."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed, jumping about twenty feet into the air. "ROXAS!!! FUCKING IDIOT!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!!"

Roxas was keeling over in laughter. Axel was fuming. Literally, you could see the smoke coming out of his nostrils, like that bull from the old Looney Toons episodes. Roxas looked into the bowl that Axel had somehow hung onto through everything.

"Hey, good looking. What'cha got cooking?" he asked, smirking stupidly at Axel. The pyro rolled his eyes, set the bowl down on the counter, and began stirring it.

"Biscuits. They're from an old recipe my grandma gave me."

"Your grandma? I thought-"

"I found the recipe after I became a Nobody. A little old lady who said she was the grandma of the human who I'm a Nobody of gave it to me. I guess that makes her my grandma."

Axel poured the mix out onto the counter, which was covered in flour and began kneading it.

"You wanna help?" he questioned. Roxas shrugged, then nodded. "Wash your hands."

Roxas washed his hands and came back to where Axel was. The red-head had placed a mound of dough next to his.

"Knead the dough, but not too much. Keep sprinkling flour on it if it's too wet, if you don't, it'll stick to your hands and stuff. Then, when it's kneaded enough, take this -" Axel held up a roller and a biscuit cutter. "And roll out the dough. Then use this to cut out small pieces of the dough. Pull out the small piece and put it on the cooking tray. Got it?"

"Yeah." Roxas answered. Axel smiled and went back to his own mound of dough. Roxas watched him for a minute. Flour was sprinkled all over his clothing and there was a large smear on his nose, forehead, and chin. He wiped his chin and it smeared worse. Roxas started kneading the dough like Axel. Soon enough, they'd filled three cookie sheets full of biscuit dough. Axel placed them inside the oven. He straightened up and looked at Roxas, then burst out laughing.

"Man, how'd you get flour and dough in your hair?" he asked after his laughter had subsided.

"You're laughing at me? You have flour and dough all over you."

"So do you."

"Oh, well, you know what?" Roxas inquired.

"What?" Axel snapped. Roxas reached behind him and grabbed a handful of flour from the container. He tossed it in Axel's face. The red-head sputtered. Then, he opened his eyes and smirked. "Oh, Roxas, you have awoken the sleeping dragon."

Without warning, Axel grabbed Roxas and started tickling him. Roxas squealed. He grabbed the container and dumped it, covering them both in flour. Axel growled and grabbed a bit of wet dough that was still in the bowl. Roxas tried to duck, but it only got stuck in his hair.

"AXEL!!!! This is gonna take FOREVER to wash out." he groaned. Axel's smile vanished.

"Sorry, little one. Here, hold still."

Axel got a wet towel and started wiping off Roxas face. He held his chin gently between this index finger and thumb, softly moving the towel so that he could dispose of all the flour, but not too rough on Roxas' tender face. After he was finished, he cleaned off his own face. Roxas stood there for a moment, watching Axel trying to clean up the kitchen.

"Let me help. I made the mess, anyway."

They cleaned up the kitchen and the biscuits finished baking. Axel placed them in a clean bowl with a towel on the bottom, then covered them with another towel. He explained to Roxas it was to keep them warm longer. Axel absentmindedly stared out the kitchen window after that. Roxas was sitting on the countertop.

"What's the matter, Axel?"

"Well…" he hesitated, then thought better of it. "Making the biscuits makes me realize even more that I'm not human, not matter how much I wish it."

"Axel, you're the most human out of anyone in the Organization." Roxas said, then he lowered his tone to a barley audibly whisper. Axel didn't hear what he said.

"Huh?" he asked. Roxas shook his head. Axel walked over so he was standing in front of the blonde. Roxas looked him eye-to-eye, seeing as he could now that he was sitting on the counter. He sighed.

"I said," he muttered. "That's why I love you."

Axel blinked. Twice. Then, he smiled and cupped Roxas' cheek.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." he whispered. He gently meet Roxas' lips with his own. The kiss never went beyond gentle. It stayed tender. Roxas shuddered slightly. Axel pulled back quickly. Roxas was still shaking. Axel pulled him into an embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I'm crying." he whispered. Axel pulled Roxas' face up and, sure enough, tears were staining the blonde's face. "And, I feel…warm inside. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel."

"Well, obviously, somebody was wrong on that one. You're a Nobody, yet you can feel."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel again. After a second, they pulled apart. Axel took his hand.

"Let's eat those biscuits before they get cold."


End file.
